godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Tartarus
Greek Mythology In Greek Mythology, Tartarus was the darkest depths of the Underworld. It was where the souls of the evil were sent to for eternal torture, and was where Zeus imprisoned the Titans. In Greek Mythology, Tartarus was a part of Gaia, near the regions of her stomach, while in other variations of Mythology, Tartarus was also a Primordial like Gaia. He made love to Gaia as well and Gaia gave birth to Typhon as a result. Tartarus was envisaged as the opposite of the sky, an inverted-dome that lain beneath the Earth. Together, the Ouranion-dome and Tartarean-pit enclosed the entire cosmos in an egg-shaped or spherical shell. ''God of War Series God of War: Chains of Olympus In ''God of War: Chains of Olympus, Kratos was defeated by Charon, and subsequently thrown into Tartarus. As he attempted to make his way out of the depths, Kratos fought his way through hordes of enemies, came across the prison of the Tartarus, and obtained the Gauntlet of Zeus, which aided his escape. ''God of War III In order to craft a special weapon for the Spartan Warrior, Hephaestus told Kratos to retrieve the Omphalos Stone. The stone, however, was said to dwell deep within the Pit of Tartarus, deep below The Forge. In the caverns, on his way his to the doors, Kratos witnessed the freed souls of the Underworld in search of their redemption that was nowhere to be found. Then, Kratos reached the Gates of Tisiphone, which he needed to solve the puzzle of the doors that lead him to the Pit of Tartarus. He then battled his way through its darkest depths, until he ultimately came face-to-face with Cronos. After a vicious battle, Kratos slew Cronos, retrieved the Omphalos Stone, took it to Hephaestus, and received the Nemesis Whip. Objects/Treasures *Cryptkeeper's Key *Gauntlet of Zeus *Omphalos Stone Gallery Chains of atlas.jpg Cronos.jpg Depths of Tartarus.jpg GOW COO tartarus epic 04.jpg Gates of tisiphone.jpg Godofwar3 3.jpg Godofwar3 4.jpg Jails 1.jpg Jails 2.jpg Jails 4.jpg Jails 6.jpg Shackles of Hyperion.jpg Tartarus.jpg Tartarus gow3-1.jpg Tartarus gow3-2.jpg Temple of the gods 1.jpg Cronoshand.jpg Trivia *In ''God of War III, Tartarus was limited by an infinite stone ceiling, but there was a big hole on a part of it. Sunlight entered Tartarus through it, which indicated it lead to the surface and was an exit to the Mortal World. It was unknown why it existed or if it was made by someone, but it seemed to be large enough for a God or even a "small" Titan, like Typhon, to go through and seemed to be very old. It may have been used by the Gods who threw the Titans into Tartarus, for example. That hole could be seen by reading the book inside Tartarus, near Cronos location, and using the camera to look up. *It's revealed in God of War III, that Tartarus was actually the legendary battleground between the Gods and the Titans, though in God of War II, Atlas claimed the Great War forged the landscape of the Mortal World and not the Underworld. Related Pages *Underworld *Jails of Tartarus *Temple of the Gods *Crypt *Temple of Zeus *Shackles of the Titans *Pit of Tartarus *Chains of Atlas *Gates of Tisiphone de:Tartarus Category:Locations Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Protogenoi Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Greek Mythology Category:Afterlives